


The Phoenix Circle

by Triotrio



Series: Marvel Universe: the Hunger chronicles [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triotrio/pseuds/Triotrio
Summary: Jean Grey and her younger self are abducted by Mister Sinister. They are forced to corrupt each other with an extremely addictive drug and with false memories, in the first step of a dark agenda.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Jean Grey (All New X-Men), Nathaniel Essex/Claudine Essex, Nathaniel Essex/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Marvel Universe: the Hunger chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The assault on the Blackbird happened when the X-Men were returning from a long and taxing fight against the Ultron Mastermold, a new, vile incarnation of two of the most dangerous enemies mankind (and mutantkind) had ever faced. The team was headed back to their base in Krakoa when the Super-Adaptoid fell from space, at roughly five times the speed of sound.

The Blackbird exploded on impact. Telekinetic shields rose up instantly, as fast as thought. Jean Grey protected her teammate before even knowing what hit them.

Battered and wounded from their previous fight, the X-Men counterattacked immediately. At 3,000 feet above the surface of the ocean, a gust of wind summoned by Storm pushed Logan and Laura, claws unsheathed, against the formidable android. A red blast of kinetic energy shot forward from the cloud of fire, smoke and debris, signalling that Cyclops was safe and able to fight inside the telekinetic bubbles created by Jean.

Jean herself turned to face their adversary when a blast of energy hit her with the might of Quasar's cosmic bands. The hit was powerful enough to break even Jean's defences, the shock whiplashing back on her mind. Her vision clouded and she started falling from the sky. Her last conscious feeling was of someone sweeping her up, saving her from certain death. Then everything faded to black.

\---

Jean woke up suddenly. Pain exploded in her head as she immediately tried to access her power to assess the situation, only to find something blocking her - the familiar feeling of an inhibitor collar. The tight grip of metal around her wrists and ankles, and the feeling of a cold iron behind her back, told her more about her predictament.

She was bound to a veritcal slab of metal in a sterile-looking room, surrounded by computer terminals, medical equipment and a strange looking capsule full of green whirling mist behind a plexiglass screen, in which a human silhouette floated. A sliding door seemed to be the only possible escape route. There were no windows to give away the possible location of the labe.

Jean was still wearing her costume, lightly damaged by the battle, but around her waist were some kind of clunky metal pants that surrounded her crotch. _Well, this looks bad_ , she thought. She could only hope that the rest of the team had won or escaped the battle, and would rescue her soon.

Tentatively, she tried to struggle against the constraints, to no avail. She gave up soon. She had been bound enough times to know when such attempts were futile, and she had an idea it would be better to save her strength. So she settled down, and waited patiently. She could not access her powers, but her mental training allowed her at least to remain calm and lucid in the face of unkown danger.

Her patience was awarded when the door slid open and Nathaniel Essex strode inside the room. Mister Sinister looked smug in his usual black and red costume, long stripes of latex flowing behind him like a mantle. Surprisingly, he was followed by Claudine Renko, Nathaniel's clone, also known as Miss Sinister. Her costume seemed like a bondage aficionado wet dream, the latex corset emphasizing her breasts.

Both had pale white faces, with a single red jewel adorning their forehead - supposedly, the true core of their personality.

Jean arched an eyebrow, remaining calm in front of one of the X-Men most dangerous nemesis, most recently turned ally. "Sinister. And... Sinister. So I suppose Xavier and Moira's trust in your allegiance was misplaced. I wonder why I'm not surprised".

Nathaniel and Claduine smiled in unison, eerily coordinated. "Hello, Jean", they said.

"Weren't you two supposed to be at odds with each other?", Jean asked.

"We have found a way to put aside our differences", Mister and Miss Sinister said, speaking in choir. Jean didn't need her telepathic powers to realize that the two clones, who already shared common memories, now also shared a common conscience, two bodies hosting the same mind.

"I suppose you won't do me the courtesy of releasing these shackles, offer me some tea and behave for a second as if you were not a mad, sick scientist, right?", Jean asked again, her mind probing the collar for weaknesses.

"I'm afraid you are right, Jean", the Sinister couple said.

"Is this about the Grey-Summer genes again? Are you back to your old antics?"

The Sinisters smiled, theatrically placing their hands on their respective chests. "Touché, my dear. What can I say? I'm a man... woman... with a vision".

Jean pushed against the effects of the collar, her struggle mental, not physical. Sweat formed on her forehead. "Why now... Sinister?"

Claudine turned to operate one of the terminals, while Nathaniel continued facing Jean. So they were capable of acting independently. "Trust me, dear, it's not my choice. Fate told me this is the way I will finally succeed. See my vision come true".

"What... are you... ranting about?", Jean gritted her teeth.

The cover of the capsule opened with a hiss, green steam escaping in the room. Claudine reached inside and extracted an unconscious body. A familiar looking teenager with grey skin and silver hair.

"Manon!", Jean gasped. The young mutant had been used, along with her twin brother Maxime, as a living weapon by Ahab, the mutant hunter come from the future.

Manon and Maxime had the power to accumulate, inside their minds, years of experiences lived by other people. With a simple touch, they could transfer such memories to third parties. Ahab had used them as repositoires of years of tortures and training as Hounds, enough to turn even strong-willed friends like Storm and Logan in cruel, mindless mutant hunters - all in a matter of seconds.

The young mutant was barely 19 years old, but potentially one of the most dangerous psychic menaces in the entire world. After freeing her from under Ahab's control, the X-Men took her under their wing, giving her asylum in the new nation of Krakoa. But now she was again the pawn of a much greater evil.

"Sinister!", Jean yelled. "You sick bastard! What did you do to her?"

Sinister feigned innocence. "Moi? Nothing yet. But I will use her powers to relieve you from certain painful memories".

Jean's heart raced, panic starting to infect her. "What do you mean? What did you do to me?"

Sinister smiled. "I did nothing. It's all a matter of what _you_ will do to yourself".

Claudine injected something in Manon's neck. The young mutant was still lying on the floor of the lab, dressed in her grey X-Man suit. She woke abruptly, eyes and mouth opening wide in shock.

"Ahhhh... Aaaaahhh...", she moaned, breathing heavily, hands grasping Miss Sinister's shoulders, swooning.

Manon's hips started bucking up and down, legs parting. One of Manon's hands still grasped Miss Sinister's shoulder for support, but the other flashed to her flat chest, grasping desperately at one of her petite tits, clawing through the fabric of the suit. She screamed, her tongue darting out of her mouth, eyes rolling back in delirium. A dark patch formed on her crotch, and Jean thought Manon had just lost control of her bladder due to intense pain, until she realized that the girl was in the thralls of something else entirely.

A single tear rolled down Jean's cheek. "Sinister. You disgusting sick monster. You will pay for this. I swear".

But Nathaniel was not listening to her. Moving to one side of Manon, he and Claudine were lifting the delirious girl on her feet, dragging her towards Jean. "I'm sorry if I need to cut the conversation short, Jean, but we need to start the process or the poor girl will break. I'm sure you understand if we want to spare her".

"This won't work", Jean asserted, trying to appear more certain than she actually was. "We've trained against this. You won't be able to implant me with fake memories anymore. My brain will filter them, reject them".

She paused, looking at Nathaniel. "Sinister. I beg you. Stop this madness. This is below even you".

"Oh, I know it wouldn't work. Implanting memories from some random stranger in your brain. You are stronger than that", the villains answered, speaking both at the same time.

Mister and Miss Sinister brought Manon closer to Jean. They lifted one of the girl's hand, inches away from Jean's own forehead. The X-Woman flinched and turned her face away.

"This is why", Nathaniel and Claudine continued, "we will just be giving you back your own memories".

Manon's fingers touched Jean's forehead, light as feathers. The young mutant jerked backwards as her power activated, and fell unconscious.

At the very same time something exploded inside Jean's mind. She threw her head back, banging it against the metal slab. Her mouth opened as she let out a prolonged scream, long and wild, prolonged until her voice broke and still she continued exhaling in a mute howl to the ceiling.

Her body thrashed against her constraints, tendons visible as her slender neck strained, muscles contracting under the suit. Left and right, again and again she banged and thrashed on the slab, only the manacles around her wrists and legs keeping her lifted in place.

The two bodies of Sinister stared at the spectacle in silence. They had no need to speak between themselves, tell each other what to do - they shared the same mind.

Finally, Jean's thrashing slowed down and subsided. The woman went still, her body limp, her head resting against her sternum, a curtain of long red hair hiding her face.

Sinister reached for a syringe, but before he could inject its content in Jean's neck, the X-Woman shivered and raised her head.

Her face was glistening with sweat. Her eyes were red and wet, focused, intense. Slowly, a wicked smile formed on her lips.

"You did it. You actually broke me". Jean spoke with guttural, broken voice, still raw from the dishuman screaming.

Nathaniel and Claudine shook their heads. "I did not. _You did_ ". They looked at Jean. "Do you remember what I promised you?"

Jean licked her lips. "Yesss...".

Mister Sinister reached for a terminal and pressed a button. The manacles opened and Jean landed on her feet, unsteady. Immediately, her hands ran down to touch the metal that still encased her crotch. Only then she reached for her neck, where the collar was still locked in place.

Nathaniel and Claudine looked at Jean tentatively. "Are you ready?"

Jean grasped her own breasts and let out a deep moan. She nodded. "Let's go. Let's not waste time".

The three of them exited the room and crossed an hallway. Jean walked slowly, her hands constantly fondling her own breasts, which often led her legs to give way under intense pleasure.

Mister and Miss Sinister opened another door. Jean entered, and the door closed behind her.

\----

There was another Jean in the room. Younger. She was tied in the same position as her older self was, and she, too, was wearing an inhibitor collar. She was still unconscious.

The eldest Jean walked to the young Jean. She looked at her. She was so beautiful. So innocent. Jean knew exactly what had to happen. What she was about to do. She knew, because she remembered. She had been in the young Jean's place so, so many years ago. And she knew that her corruption was inevitable.

The old Jean was about to break the young Jean's mind and body beyond the point of no return, putting in motion the events that would lead her there. And when she had accomplished her task, breaking her young self, Mister Sinister would finally reward her with what she needed, and for which she had to wait all these years. The final dose of pleasure that would seal her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Grey was captured by Sinister. Her mind was altered by the mutant known as Manon, a young girl with the power of absorbing and transmitting memories, used in the past by mutant hunter Achab to create Hounds. Her younger, time-displaced self has been captured as well, and now the two Phoenixes are about to face each other. Will they be able to fight the genetist's influence and avert his plans?

Young Jean groaned. "Why... stop... Why are you doing this?".

Old Jean didn't reply. Instead, she kept massaging the creamy substance on Young Jean's body with deep, energic movements. Her younger self was laying on the metal slab, which had turned to rest horizontal. Young Jean was naked from the waist up, while her crotch was encased in a metal band that went down and around her pussy and ass, like some old time chastity device but with the addition of two closed slits - one on the front and one on the back. The bound redhead's firm tits and flat stomach were glistening with the substance.

Old Jean's hands and forearms were covered by her suit's green long gloves. Even through the protective fabrice, her touch felt burning hot on her younger self's body. The X-Woman was shivering and looked feverish, sweaty. Occasionally, her whole body was shaken by a sudden twitch and on more than one occasion she had to lean heavily onto the metal bed as she bit her lips hard and moaned, her red hair cascading in front of her face.

\---

When Jean had first entered the room, several monitors and biostations had come to life. The place looked like a cross between a lab and a space station, with a sterile white walls and a long counter with several closed compartments. Old Jean had stared for a long while at her unconscious young self. She knew exactly what was going to happen, because she remembered waking up in that same room so many years before, when she had first lived these events from the other perspective.

As her younger self was still unconscious, Jean heard a buzzing mechanism. A small vial of white fluid emerged from one of the compartments on top of the counter.

With trembling hands, Old Jean reached for the vial. Her heart raced as she held it in her hands. She was afraid to drop it, to waste even the tiniest amount of the precious fluid. She opened the vial and brought it to her lips.

Old Jean's body was clean. It had been for years. She didn't need any drug. It was her mind that had been tainted by her younger self's lost memories, reinstated by Manon's power. So Jean yearned for the drug with all her heart, even if that meant being dragged back into the hell that she had only apparently escaped.

Jean wanted to fight it. And yet she knew all too well that it would be a futile struggle, that the game was lost even before it had begun. So she gulped down the fluid before the impending wave of regrets and sorrows could stop her and maker her throw away the vial.

As she gulped down the viscous fluid, a silent tear rolled down her cheek, as she knew well enough that there would be no return from her choice.

The drug exploded in Jean's mind instantly, reigniting long-silent neural receptors, impressing pathways of pleasure and addiction in her brain. In the span of seconds, dopamine production peaked to levels tenfold higher than those of the most addictive drugs such as metamphetamine, which, in turn, are ten times higher than the most pleasurable activites known to mankind - sex included. At the same time, the drug "locked" away the surge of dopamine, allowing it to dribble to Jean's brain receptors within limits that were still much higher than any drug, and yet tolerable to the human mind so that it wouldn't basically fry itself in an overdose of pleasure.

Sinister's substance had another trick up its sleeve, the real signature of the twisted genetist: its effects were linked to sexual activity. The drug would increase libido and the body's own sensitivity to pleasure. Any sexual stimulation would allow more and more dopamine to trickle to the brain receptors, making such activities increasingly more pleasant and rewarding. Climaxing while having actual intercourse would fully unlock the reserve, flooding the brain with enough dopamine to forever alter one's chemical balance.

"Aaaahhhh, ah!"

Half screaming, half moaning, Jean doubled over, a wave of pleasure coursing through her body. It was better than any orgasm she ever had. Her fist tightened around the vial, crushing it; only the resistant fibers of her gauntlets spared her from cutting her hand.

Her knees buckled and gave way under the rising surge of pleasure. She brought her other hand to her crotch, needing more stimulation, but she found only cold, frictionless metal covering her burning pussy. She collapsed on the floor, desperately trying to slide her hand inside the chastity device, but it adhered too tightly, almost hermetically to her skin.

Even the X-Woman's green and gold suit seemed to frustrate Jean's efforts. The fabric, designed for battle and to whitstand cuts and absorb impacts, was virtually impossible to rip bare-handed; and the chastity device around Jean's crotch, as well as the urgency or her needs, made undressing impossible.

The climax wasn't over. Even as the redhead digged her fingers frantically in the fabric of her suit, right under her navel, the pleasure continued to rise and fall, never subsiding, like waves during a high tide.

"Ah! AH! AAAh!", Jean moaned.

Defeated, she abandoned all her efforts of reaching her pussy, unable to do anything else but shake and cry on the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, another buzzing sound captured Jean's attention, breaking the trance. Another vial had emerged on the counter.

Jean dragged herself to her feet, grabbed the vial, opened it and lifted it above her head. With her free hand, she grasped at the neckline of her suit, tugging it down. Looking up toward the vial, she poured the fluid all over her face and down her cleavage, so that it splashed on her open mouth, her neck, her breasts.

Jean had intended to massage the drug on her breasts, but the effect was much stronger than expected. The pleasure seemed to intensify exponentially, if possible. As almost half the drug in that second vial touched her extended tongue, Jean came. Hard.

She could feel her pussy gushing and throbbing, soaking her suit with so much juice that it felt almost frictionless. The feeling on her breasts was almost as sudden and amazing. Her nipples had never been so turgid and sensitive, and the mere contact with the drug was sufficient to cause more pleasure than a regular orgasm, which added to and doubled down on the ongoing climax.

"Nnnnaaaaahggggg".

A scream of pleasure turned into a convulsed gargle as the X-Woman lost control and started choking on the drug that filled her mouth an throat. She coughed and moaned, the milky fluid spraying out of her nostrils, triggering another orgasm as the drug went through the nose.

Jean fell on the floor, her body convulsing in a series of endless orgasms, each stronger than the one before, and each stronger than any pleasure the X-Woman had ever experienced.

"NNnnnnnaaaah! Aahhhh! Aaaaaah! Ah! Aaaaahhh".

She laid on the floor shaking, spasming, not unconscious but rather lost in a pleasure that overwhelmed her conscious mind. More than an hour passed before her spasms subsided and turned into twitches and subtle jerks. In the meanwhile, the fountain of drug that had sprayed from her nose and cough, and splashed back on her face, was absorbed by her skin. And so was the substance that covered her breasts underneath the superheroine suit.

\---

When Old Jean finally woke up, someone was calling a name. "Jean. Jean! Wake up! You have to wake up!".

It took Jean several long seconds and a conscious effort to finally understand that it was her name that was being called.

Young Jean was now awake, a look of concern on her face. Not fear - never fear in her eyes, not even when she was still the 18 years-old, inexperienced superheroine known as Marvel Girl. She was tied to the metal table, dressed in a simple azure shirt that was still immaculate. She was not sure how she had been abducted: her most recent memory was of her entering the AIM headquarters, a once terrorist organization now controversially ran by her friend Roberto Da Costa. She had no memory of a fight or even of falling unconscious - there was just a lapse in her conscience before waking up in this sort of lab, with her older self laying on the floor shaking, moaning and twitching.

Old Jean tried to stand up and failed. She remained on her hands and knees for a while, waiting for her head to stop spinning. Just the simplest movement was enough to trigger a new wave of pleasure as her pussy - sealed inside the chastity belt - rubbed against her suit.

"Jean, talk to me. What happened? Where are we? Are we still at AIM? I was visiting Da Costa when..."

But Old Jean was not listening. All her energies, all her focus, was on moving one hand ahead on the floor, then one knee, crawling towards the counter. But when she reached it, no vial emerged.

"... get out of here", Young Jean finished her sentence. "Jean? Jean? Talk to me".

Old Jean muttered something unintellegible.

"What?", her young self asked.

"More", Old Jean croaked.

"More of what? What's going on?".

Old Jean ignored her. She coughed and raised her voice, still raw and broken. "Give me more. Sinister. Do you hear me? I want more".

Young Jean's eyes widened in surprise. "Sinister? Is he the one behind this? I knew Xavier should never have trusted him!"

Sinister's voice resounded in the room, diffused by hidden speakers. "Jean, dear. I let you have your fun. But now you need to start using the Serum-X for what it is needed".

Old Jean stared at the counter. Then she lowered her head, defeated. "I can't. I need it for myself. I can't resist".

Young Jean was starting to feel panic rise inside her. She did not understand what was going on, but it didn't look good. "What are you talking about? What is going on? Sinister, free me, or I swear...".

"You will have to be strong enough to do your part, Jean. You may be creative with the S-X, but you need to use it on your past self, here. Or else I won't give you a single additional drop of it. And I won't be able to keep my end of our old bargain. Do you recall our pact, Jean?"

Young Jean struggled against her constraints, just as her old self had done hours earlier, but her struggles were just as futile. "Jean. Jean. Listen to me. I don't know what he has done to you, but you don't have to listen to him. Find a way to free me and we'll find defeat him as we always have. As Logan would put it: let's kick his ass together".

Old Jean did not reply at first. Then she said, simply, "Yes. Very well".

Young Jean's relief lasted briefly. With a soft whirr, a vial full of the milky drug - the Serum X, or S-X, as Sinister called it - emerged from the counter.

Old Jean moaned. Her hand rushed to pick the vial up, then paused mid-air.

"What is that, Jean? What does Sinister want?", Young Jean asked, frantic.

Old Jean slowly picked up the vial. Keeping it at arm's length, she brought it to Young Jean. For a moment, the two were face to face.

Old Jean was 34 years old. Her face was slightly more angular than Young Jean, and her body was fuller and more muscular after years of training and battle, but they still looked much more similar than sisters - twins, if one could be a decade older than the other.

Young Jean looked worried and defiant. Old Jean had dark rings under her bloodshot eyes, her long red hair were disheveled, her pale face glistening with sweat and the sticky residue of the dried up S-X.

They stared at each other in silence. Then Young Jean broke up: "Jean. Oh Jean. What did they do to you? To... me?".

Old Jean didn't answer, but bit her lips and started unbuttoning Young Jean's clean azure shirt.

"Stop. I said STOP!", Young Jean screamed, suddenly furious, fighting, thrashing, jaw clenching. Rage filled her against the impossible situation she had awakened to.

Old Jean stared for a moment at her younger body. The azure shirt was now open to reveal the pale, freckled skin of her chest, the simple white bra that covered her small, firm tits. This is how she had looked when she was ten years younger. Her breasts were smaller then, her whole body was more angular, and yet more nimble and flexible. Taintless. It lacked the rounder maturity of Old Jean's body; the muscles that would develop over a decade of harsh training and battles, the rounder curves that were a gift of maturity and a childbirth.

Old Jean shivered, hesitating. Young Jean had closed her eyes, focusing, clearly trying to access her powers beyond the blockage imposed by the inhibitor collar. Were it a mental wall, she might have even mustered the strength to break it. But the collar actually suppressed the manifestations of the X-Gene, and not the mind's access to it.

Young Jean was still desperately focusing, eyes shut as she summoned all her training and dauntless mental strength, when the first droplets of the S-X dripped on her chest, right below her neck. Her eyes opened in shock at the surprising warmth that diffused on her skin. And the first thing she saw was her own, older self staring at her, angling a vial to allow the fluid to spill out of it in measured doses.

And yet, Old Jean was not actually staring at Young Jean as much as she was fixated on the very fluid that was now covering her breasts; lips parted, short of breath, her craving undeniable. She brought her hands, still protected by the long gloves of her suit, to Young Jean's chest, pausing as her fingertips brushed against the smooth skin under her sternum.

The other Jean was still recovering from the shock and surprise; yet, already she could feel a warmth spreading on her chest, a subtle pleasure mounting up, numbing her brain, alleviating the fear and erasing any pain and discomfort due to the constraints.

"Well, this feels better than anticipated", the young redhead quipped; the usual banter that masked truer emotions amidst combat. "But if I wanted to relax I could just ask Krakoa to spawn one of its new, amazing thermal pools".

Old Jean placed her palm flat on Young Jean's chest and started rubbing the S-X on her skin. Her hand moved in slow circles, each larger than the one before, feeling her younger self's ribs, the tense muscles of her abdomen, and finally the full firmness of her breasts. The white cotton darkened, absorbing the fluid, revealing the small buttons of her stiff nipples underneath.

Young Jean felt dizzy. Her head was spinning now, zooming out and away from reality, only to be yanked back to the moment by the sudden burst of pleasure focused on her breast. She had never experienced anything like that - her tits and nipples felt so sensitive that the mere pressure of the bra against them felt masturbatory.

"Ah! Aah!"

When Old Jean's hands massaged her tits, slipping underneath the wet fabric of the bra, spreading the milky fluid even further, caressing, kneading, squeezing, Young Jean could not suppress a moan, which came out from her lips even before she could realize it.

She realized she was helpless, at the mercy of her own future self. Old Jean could do anything to her. She could pour more of the drug on her body. Coat her in the substance. Touch her. Kiss her. Force her to taste it...

"Aaah", another moan escaped Young Jean's lips. She had to fight those intrusive thoughts. She bit her own lips, hard, spilling blood.

Old Jean looked at her younger self's struggles with crazed, possessed eyes. "Yes. I remember that moment. The first moment I realized the pleasures that awaited. Still fighting it. It was only a taste though. Even then, I could not imagine the full extent of the Serum's power. I would not believe what my older self - what I was telling myself".

Old Jean's hands abandoned Young Jean's body, and immediately the younger redhead regretted the lack of contact, the broken promise of more of the amazing feeling. She had to actively refrain herself from arching her back to follow the leaving hands, to request for more. She could only watch, bewildered, as Old Jean brought her wet, gloved fingers to her own mouth and sucked the drug greedily, wantonly, immediately bending over in what was evidently a powerful, shaking orgasm that left her breathless.

Young Jean knew she should have felt panic, shock, rage, but even the mildest effect of the drug was sufficient to erase any strong emotion that was not pleasure, desire or lust. Still she fought it, her will strong as steel, forged in the fire and pain of events past and future, unbent, unbroken, even in front of the evidence of her future defeat.

"This is not you. Not us. Sinister will never break us. Not with his experiments, nor with his drugs. The X-Men will find us and save us".

Old Jean's face was hidden behind a cascade of red hair. When she recovered from the orgasm, she stood up straight without looking her younger self in the eyes, without replying her words. Instead she pressed a button on the side of the metal slab, and the table to which Young Jean was bound swiftly lowered and rotated to a horizontal position.

Old Jean now stood above her young self; she was shaking, feverish, looked sickly. Young Jean was still trying to fight a movement and drug-induced vertigo when Old Jean's hands resumed their work, coating her body with more S-X. Young Jean sighed as the feeling answered the need that she was trying so hard to suppress, but was only growing stronger.

The two women - the two selves of the same woman - remained silent for long minutes, both fighting to suppress moans of pleasure and desire.

At last, Young Jean could not stand any more stimulation. Old Jean knew exactly how to touch her, and the drug made the task all too easy. The constant teasing and caressing, the flow of drug on her skin, were too much. She felt pleasure building inside her, pleasure beyond reason or will. Yet she fought back: "Why... stop... Why are you doing this?". Her whole body was twitching and jerking at every touch of her older self, at every pinch from her fingers.

Old Jean did not answer, lost in her own world of pleasure. She was savoring the drug in her body and in her memory, living that instant from two different perspectives - the present one, and the one in her memories, where she was undergoing the treatment.

Young Jean gritted her teeth to prevent the building pleasure to erupt in climax. She could feel the orgasm building up, towering over her, like a dark and tall wave ready to wash away anything on its way, and she feared that there would be no return from that. "Please. Jean. Please. Stop it. You... We are stronger than this. We can fight it", begged Young Jean.

For the first time, Old Jean showed an emotion different from the impersonal arousal that cursed visibly through her body. She pinched malevously Young Jean's breasts between her fingers, eliciting a surprised gasp, then retreated a step back and looked at her younger self with a rage that bordered on pure hatred.

"We are stronger? We can fight it? WE?", she screamed. "I would have been strong enough to fight this. I would have fought the psychic attack, the memories, the drug, and saved us BOTH".

Old Jean stepped to the counter and picked up another vial of drug from the apparently endless supply - a refill had appeared as soon as the previous one was empty. She climbed on the metal bed, crawling on top of a trembling Young Jean. "Please... don't...", the young girl whispered, aghast in front of the strong reaction of her old self, already missing the flow of drug on her skin, already eyeing the new vial with a mixture of need and fear.

Old Jean crawled on her younger self. Her breasts hanged heavy despite still being contained in the green and gold suit. As they brushed against the drug-coated body of Young Jean, she came. "Nhh, nnnaaaah, yess, yes, oh God yes!", Old Jean moaned, as she was forced to pause, her legs shaking, her arms almost giving way under her weight.

Despite the powerful climax, the pause lasted just a few seconds. "I... ahhh...I could have fought this. But you couldn't. Nnn. You were just nnnot strong enough. You surrendered. It's all your fault. Allll yourrr fault", Jean repeated. She continued crawiling up, until her head was in line with her younger self, just inches above. The woman and the girl looked each other in the eyes. "You have no idea how far we will fall. What pleasures await us". Jean lowered her voice to a whisper. "Not even Sinister knows".

Then she bent forward and whispered something in Young Jean's ear. The girl's eyes widened in shock and horror at her older self's words. She opened her mouth to scream, without realizing that Old Jean was just waiting for this. The redhead poured the entire content of the full vial inside Young Jean's open mouth.

The cracked wall of the young mutant's resistance exploded in her mind. The pleasure that had been building up for so long burning through her brain. And yet there was more, much more behind her reach. Young Jean's back arched forward in a spasm of pleasure. Her eyes rolled back to show the white. Her scream turned into a gargle as the drug bubbled in her mouth and down her throat.

Old Jean lowered herself on Young Jean and kissed her, her tongue thrusting inside her mouth to lap at the drug. Young Jean came again, and so did Old Jean. Their bodies crushed together, the girl's naked breasts pushed against the woman's suit covered tits, rubbing against each other, minds lost to the unearthly pleasure of the drug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister and Miss Sinister observe their ongoing experiment. A wicked ally issues a dire warning. Old Jean plays an instrumental role in the breaking of Young Jean.

Nathaniel and Claudine Essex were standing in the control room, staring silently at the monitors in front of them. One of the screens showed two redheads, so similar that they could have looked for twins were it not for the age gap, kissing and groping each other on the floor of a sterile-looking bedroom.

Old Jean was on top, as always, with Young Jean writhing and moaning under her assault. They were both naked now, except for three hi-tech devices. The first was a chastity belt in pure vibranium, designed to prevent them from accessing their pubic area, while still allowing them to take care of their bodily functions without soiling themselves and without risks of infections and other unpleasantnesses. The others were two pairs of kinetic bracelets and anklets, infused with a reactive technology that prevented any excess of force from being used and could immobilize the wearer when and if needed.

For days, now, the two mutants, deprived of their powers and strength, had undergone the same routine. Old Jean would enter the room where her younger self was being held captive. The young mutant was not bound to a table anymore, instead the bracelets would activate to gradually pull her wrists and ankles together until she could no longer move easily.

Old Jean would approach Young Jean and easily subdue her, pouring the drug over her half-naked body. For several days, the girl had fought with all her residual strength, biting, pulling and backing away, with little to no results. Even after the first doses of the drug began affecting her mind, she kept struggling, denying the pleasure, inciting Old Jean to rebellion.

The struggle usually lasted for long minutes before pleasure overwhelmed her. As the drug brought her to orgasm after orgasm, Young Jean gradually lost all conscience of her self. Her writhing on the ground became less of a fight and more of a heated reaction to Old Jean's passionate touch. Only then would Mister Sinister turn off the energetic bracelets and allow Young Jean to move again. Not once did she try to use the occasion to put up a fight - by then, her mind was too far gone under the effects of the S-X, and her long legs and arms wrapped around the equally naked body of Old Jean, seeking more pleasure.

This is what Sinister was witnessing on the screen. Young and Old Jean were rubbing their bodies together; the girls' breasts pressed against the other's tits, coating them as well in the S-X drug, triggering a frenzy of lust and pleasure in the older woman. Long, identical legs entwined on the floor, hips thrusting against each other in frustration as the chastity belt prevented any direct contact and absorbed even the tiniest vibration that could serve as stimulus.

The red gems on Nathaniel and Claudine's foreheads sparkled red. Without a word, without taking their eyes off the screen, Mister and Miss Sinister moved in unison; the former lowered a zip in his leather suit, taking his stiff cock out of his pants. It was white skinned, long and hard, and as everything else in the genetist's body, it had actually been engineered to be the perfect organ - the ideal cock, with the scientifically correct measures to maximise pleasure in his partners.

Miss Sinister unzipped her pants in a similar way, and lowered them, exposing her heart-shaped ass. She bent forward on the command console, her shaved pussy glistening with arousal. They didn't speak; they didn't even look at each other. There was no need, as the same mind shared both bodies. When Mister Sinister's cock slid easily in Miss Sinister's wet slit, both began mechanically pumping back and forth, in what amounted to little more than masturbation. The red gem flashed once again as Nathaniel unlocked the flow of consciousness between the two bodies; his vision doubled as his/her mind now communicated sharing the senses - and the feelings - of both bodies.

The pleasure doubled instantly. The Sinister couple now receieved all the feelings from his/her cock, wrapped in his/her perfect female body, as well the pleasure from his/her wet pussy being pounded. It didn't take much for him/her to cum with both bodies, warm cum shooting inside his/her pussy. It was an experience so intense that it could debilitate lesser beings, but Sinister had a long experience in shared bodies and consciousnesses, and it didn't take him long to recover from the pleasure peak. The gems dimmed and the consciousness split again between the two bodies.

Just as Nathaniel was sliding out his still half-hard cock from Claudine's pussy, a load of cum gushing out from her slit, they heard a snarling, sarcastic voice from the ceiling behind them.

"Well, that was pretty gay even for you, Nathaniel".

Both Sinisters calmly adjusted their pants and turned slowly to face the newcomer. The Dark Beast, a twisted version of brilliant scientist Hank McCoy from another reality, was hanging upside down from the ceiling, his simian hands and feet grasping a pipe.

"Are you sure the S-X is not affecting you too? We should run some contamination test", suggested the hair-covered mutant.

Nathaniel and Claudine smiled, two ddentical smiles. "I am certain that putting your paws on a sample of my blood would get you off even more than this vulgar display of voyeurism. But I must assure you that my appetites are perfectly normal, with little to no standard deviation compared to the sexual urges of two human bodies in their peak fisical form".

The Dark Beast smiled, showing a line of long, sharp teeth. "My, my, that's a _relief_. And it's so nice of you to mention my predisposition to voyeurism", he jested, pointing at the screen where the two Jean Grey were still humping each other. He jumped off the pipe, doing a somersault mid-air to land on his feet. "Your health is not my only concern. Actually, it is not my concern _at all_. But I'm afraid you may be trusting our Jean - the actual one, not the one my naif counterpart summoned from the past - a bit too much. You gave her too much control over the... hrm... process".

Sinister waved off the Dark Beast's concerns. "All is under control. I assure you, I do not confide too much trust in _anyone._ Jean Grey is cooperating because she knows what is going to happen. She has already lived all this in her _past_ , and she wants it to happen. She is fully addicted to the S-X and the only thing she desires, now, is to achieve its ultimate effects. The longer she is exposed to the drug without being able to have sex, the more she will need it. Lust for it".

Beast advanced towards Mister Sinister and poked his fingers at his chest. "You are keeping not one, but two Jean Greys frustrated to the edge of madness. There are enough historical precedents that you should be concerned about that".

Claudine grabbed the Beast's finger mid-air as Nathaniel turned to the screens. "Jean Grey is one of the most powerful telepaths on Earth, but even she cannot use her powers with a collar on. There is not a lick of the Phoenix power left in her, so we do not need to fear burning in the fire of a hungry cosmic-bird", she said.

Miss Sinister paused. "Oh, do not mistake me, she hates us. And she would gladly destroy us both if she had the opportunity to do so. But she needs the final stage of the S-X more than freedom now, or vengeance. You did a good job with the drug, Dr. McCoy".

Dark Beast pulled back as Claudine let him go. "Well, I got to work with the most interesting ingredients. Who provided the raw materials, Essex? And who sent the Super-Adaptoid? You don't usually dabble with stuff so overtly powerful that it could attract the attention of the Avengers or such".

"That's none of your concern", Mister Sinister snortled. "Let's just say we have another partner in this venture, McCoy".

The Beast grunted, unsatisfied. "I guess this explains the change in methodology. You were always more interested in the consequences of sex rather than sex itself".

Claudine nodded while Nathaniel kept monitoring the station. "That is true", she admitted. "But our new partner is more conservative. He wants his specimen to be bred traditionally rather than in vials, as we usually would. That is why our DNA archive is not sufficient. Luckily, even while the methodology may be different, his goals align with ours".

Nathaniel turned on the speakers volume just in time to hear the screams of pleasures of the two Jean Greys growing in a synchronized crescendo, indistingushable from each other's. The Beast shook his head and gave a last warning before leaving the room: "The remaining X-Men are looking for Jean and our other guests. You are playing with cosmic fire, Sinister. I usually wouldn't mind if you got burned, but I... enjoy... the work we are doing here. Try not to ruin everything as usual".

* * *

For two days now, Young Jean had all but stopped fighting her older self. She justified this to herself with the futility of the struggle: the bracelets and collar rendered her powerless, and her older self had the strength of a possessed woman. _I just need to resist until the others come to our rescue. Or bide my time until I have the chance to escape_ , she thought. But no escape plan could form in her clouded, drug addled-mind. And the fate that Old Jean had prophetized, whispering in her ears before making her cum, loomed over her mind like a dark shadow that threathened to submerge her with despair.

That morning, Old Jean did not appear first thing on her doorstep as usual. The door remained sealed. _What happened to her?_ , Young Jean worried. She soon lost track of time. Minutes stretched into hours in the isolation of her room. A rising need took hold of her. _I can fight the drug. I can fight it._

She paced the room tirelessly, her body aching, sweating. She felt sick with a hunger that grew and grew inside her, until there was nothing else left. There was no way of telling how much time had passed since she woke up alone. She blacked out, only to wake up on the floor, sitting in a corner, with her hands groping her breasts in a desperate and frustrating attempt at stimulation. She screamed in frustration. "No... Fight. Fight", she moaned, banging the back of her head against the wall, her fingers pinching her nipples, hard, drawing the dry, painful, pale shadow of an orgasm.

She counted days passing, maybe weeks before the door finally opened. Old Jean entered the room. She was back. She was naked from the waist up. She had dark rings under her eyes and yet she looked beautiful. Her breasts where oily, shiny, covered in a full dose of drug, freshly poured, instants before, so that had not yet dried or been absorbed by the skin - yet the effects were already apparent, as Old Jean's pupils were two large and dark pits full of lust, her mouth parted, lips moist and full.

Young Jean crumbled to the floor. Her movements were unrestrained, as the bracelets and anklets did not activate, but she did not register the fact. She crawled towards her older self. "Aaaah..."

Old Jean walked towards her young self. Even with her full memories restored, she did not remember those moments; her consciousness was too far gone under the effects of the whithdrawal from the drug.

She knelt on the floor, sitting on her heels, hands sliding seductively over her abs, upwards, fingers cupping her breasts. Young Jean croaked weakly on the floor, sliding inch after inch towards Old Jean until she reached her lap. Her hands reached upwards, begging. Old Jean took hold of her, helped her until her head came to rest on her lap.

Old Jean bent forward, her breasts hanging on Young Jean's face, like a mother nursing a child. Hungry, grateful, the young mutant took the woman's nipples in her mouth and started sucking the drug that coated them, a wave of pleasure and relief washing over her, washing away all the pain and the sufference of the long waiting.

* * *

Much later, Young Jean awoke on the floor. She was lying on her side next to Old Jean, like two lovers on a bed. Their hands resting on each other's sides. Their naked feet touching. The older redhead was awake, too, and when their eyes met, they were full of pleasure and love and satisfaction.

"Why... were you gone... so long? Did you... escape? Captured...again?", Young Jean whispered, her throat sore, her lips broken.

Old Jean shook her head and averted her gaze.

"What... How... how long? How many days? Weeks?".

The X-Woman turned her gaze at the young girl again and looked her straight in the eyes. There was something else there, now that the fog of countless orgasms was dissipating. Malice.

"Three hours", she answered. And another piece of Young Jean's resistance broke and crumbled like stone turned to sand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Grey and her past, younger self have been abducted by genetist Nathaniel Essex, who, along with the Dark Beast from an alternate timeline and a mysterious ally, has been developing an extremely addictive drug designed to stimulate and increase pleasure. The mind of Jean Grey has been poisoned with corrupted memories, and she has become instrumental in the conversion of her own past self. Now the three mutants are getting ready for the next step of the process.

Even half-naked and disheveled, Jean Grey still looked regal and dignified as she walked into the lab where Sinister and the Dark Beast awaited her. A huge screen loomed on one end of the room, occupying an entire wall.

Jean kept her head high and looked Sinister straight in the eyes: "She is ready".

The genetist arched an eyebrow: "Is she, now?"

"Yes. Her will is too strong. She will not be pushed any further by the drug only. You need to enact the next step of the process", the redhead replied.

The Dark Beast pranced forward. "You don't seem surprised to see me here, darling".

Jean Grey closed her eyes, focusing, drawing deep breaths. "I am not surprised because I remember you". She opened her eyes again. They were bloodshot, her pupils two bottomless pits in a green field. "I remember everything you will do to me".

The depraved, alternate version of Hank McCoy grinned: "If looks could kill..."

Mister Sinister intervened: "Very well. We will go ahead with the next step of the process". He eyed Jean Grey - she was standing straight and tall, topless, long legs naked, with only the vibranium belt covering her waist and crotch. A stunning beauty, and a much sought-after genetic specimen for the dark scientist. He smiled as he turned towards the wallscreen and turned it on. "Please, be advised that what you will see here are my clones from Bar Sinister. I would never indulge personally in such shameless debasement".

The huge monitor split into one large window surrounded by several smaller ones. The main one showed a beaufiful readhead. She could not be older than 20 and bore a marked resemblance to the young Jean Grey. She was kneeling in front of Mister Sinister - or a clone of his, should the words of the genetist be trusted. The girl was wearing a revealing set of red lace lingerie and a matching collar - a regular one, not a power inhibitor. She looked up at Sinister with eyes full of unending, total love. The villain was wearing his usual black dress, but his cock was free and erect in front of the girl.

Sinister smiled benevolently and caressed the young girl's face. She shuddered in delight and pleasure. Then the villain's clone produced a familiar looking vial and poured half ot its content on his cock. The redhead squeaked with delight and immediately wrapped the hard member with her lips, sucking it eagerly. She shivered and moaned in an instantaneous orgasm as she sucked the S-X drug off Sinister's cock.

After cleaning it thoroughly, she retracted and looked at Sinister panting, her eyes clouded by the drug, waiting.

"Do you know who she is?", prime Sinister asked Jean Grey as they all stared at the screen.

"Yes. That's me. I was a brilliant student, about to graduate in physics at Berkley. You kidnapped me when I was on my way back home", replied, Jean, her voice distant, neutral, as if in a trance.

On screen, the Sinister clone poured the remaining half of the vial on his cock already glistening with the young girl's saliva. The redhead knew what to do. She turned around and slowly lowered her panties, exposing a round ass and a wet pussy. She bent on all four and spread her cheeks, presenting herself to Sinister.

Jean Grey continued: "You got me completely addicted to the drug. Then you taught me to love you. The pleasure you granted... was beyond human. I had never experienced anything like that. It made everything else disappear. Even my name... it faded away. Nothing else in my life mattered anymore".

The Sinister Clone aligned his drug-coated cock with the young girl's asshole and pushed against it. The redhead moaned as it split her open. Inch after inch it went in, and soon the girl was screaming and shaking in constant orgasm.

"After just one week, you told me I was free", Jean recounted. "I could do as I pleased. You gave me back my purse, my belongings. I did not want them. I did not even care to call my family to tell them I was ok. I only cared about being with you. Being your servant. Your fuck doll. Forever". She looked at Mister Sinister, and added a final word: "Master".

Sinister did not speak. Even McCoy seemed speechless by the scope of their success. Silently, Essex summoned a new scene on the main screen, replacing the image of the young redhead climaxing over and over as she was being sodomized by her master.

This time, another girl was encased in a latex corset complete with gloves and high-heeled boots, but with no panties. She was wearing a latex hood that covered her eyes and her entire head, except for the mouth and chin. Her red hair escaped from the back in a ponytail.

"I can't tell you how difficult it was to find and... aquire... all these redheads. But body-awareness and self-recognition are a key factor to avoid rejection of graft memories, I've found", Essex commented.

A gag was placed in the girl's mouth, drool dripping down from it. Her hands were tied and she was bent over the knees of another Sinister's clone - or maybe the same one, it was impossible to tell. The clone raised a hand - glistening with a creamy substance that could only be the S-X - over the girl's bare bottom, and slapped her hard. The girl whimpered and jerked forward, only to be held firmly in place by Sinister's other hand.

"And what about her?", asked the real Nathaniel Essex.

"That's me as well", Jean stated, plainly. "I was a bartender at a crowded bar downtown. I had a girlfriend, we were about to go live together. My name was... Ellen".

The Sinister clone continued to slap the girl's ass, each hit splashing more and more drug on her exposed buttocks. Soon she was thrashing on his knees, helpless. "This is when you taught me that pain can be pleasure. And that I must obey you or be punished. That I must fear and respect you. Master".

Sinister nodded, then showed one more scene. A redhead girl was lying on the floor, surrounded and partially covered by dozen of other bodies. She was at the center of an endless orgy. One cock in her ass, one in her pussy, one in her mouth. Countless more bodies rubbing against her, a frenzy of wet pussies and hard cocks grinding, pushing, slipping one over the other, one inside the other. She was completely covered in cum, sweat and S-X. Her hair was sticky, plastered to her forehead, her neck.

"Her?", Sinister asked.

"That's me... I think. I don't exist anymore. I'm just a body. Inside the shell, there is only pleasure. Nothing else".

One more scene appeared on the main screen. Two identical red-haired girls, twins, lying naked on their sides, facing each other, their ankles tied to each other's wrists, their faces buried in each other's crotch.

"I am her", Jean Grey pointed to the one on the left. "Every morning I wake up tied to my sister. Every day, a lady with pale, white skin and a red jewel on her forehead comes inside the room with a vial of fluid. Certain mornings, she pours it on my pussy. It makes me feel as if my body and my mind are melting. I need something to touch me. I beg my sister to eat me out. A long time ago, she used to refuse. She kept her mouth tight shut. So I had to crush her head between my tights, and rub my crotch on her face until she gasped for air. After that she started licking. And didn't stop. Now she doesn't fight it anymore, and eats my pussy as soon as the lady pours the vial on it. Other days, she pours the vial on my sister's beautiful, warm slit. I never fought it. I want to lap it, and I love that my sister's juices are mixed with the sweet taste of the substance. I am addicted to her taste as much as I am to the pleasure of the drug".

Jean paused, then pointed at the other girl, the one on the right: "I am also her. I hate my sister. I used to love her, more than my life, more than anything else in the world. But she's always been a brat. Weak. We could have fought this together. Instead she surrendered. She forced me, made me weak, too. Now I hate her. I love it when she begs, I love when her mind breaks under the pleasure I give her. I could let my mind melt away, too, but I don't, just so that I can see my sister fall. At first, when they unbound us, I used to sit next to her. Hug her, comfort her, tell her it wasn't her fault. I see now it was a lie. Every night now I push her on the floor and sit on her face and push my fist in her little pussy until she pisses herself and passes out".

Dark Beast interrupted Jean's monologue: "Stars and stripes... isn't this something...". Mister Sinister scowled at him: "Silence! A few more, Jean. Just to make sure the process will work as intended".

He tapped the screen, replacing the main window with a new one. A woman was bound to a medical bed, perfectly immobilized. A thin layer of metal - vibranium - covered her entire body like a second skin, except for her mouth, which was held open by a metal frame. The S-X dripped slowly from a plastic tube hanging above her head, droplets falling straight into her mouth.

Sinister gestured towards the screen and Jean resumed her monotone narration. "That is me as well. I don't know who I am. My mind broke ages ago. My body doesn't exist anymore, I can see nothing, I feel nothing except for the constant need to fill the void I've become. The hunger has replaced everything I was before".

Mister Sinister switched to yet another scene. "This was the most risky of all my specimen. But I needed to test how deep a loyalty can actually be acquired via the drug, and do so in a real world scenario".

On screen, the succession of sterile, empty lab rooms was replaced by a more familiar domestic setting. A cozy living room, with a couch and a dining table for four, a library and a tv set, a smaller table with a lamp. The placid home was the setting for a scene of complete debauchery. A red-haired teenager was riding a boy of around her same age on the couch, while an older man fucked her ass from behind. A good-looking woman in her 50s was sitting on a chair, legs spread open, wearing just an apron. She was watching the threesome with avid eyes and masturbating frantically. While the red haired girl at the center of the scene clearly resembled Jean, the other members all shared similar features and hair of varying shades of ginger - except for the woman, who had chestunut hair.

Jean recounted her memories of the events that led to that situation: "That girl is me. You took me with you and you taught me that pleasure is the only thing that matters. You reshaped my mind in your image. Then you gave me a mission. Share your gift with the ones I loved the most. I went back home with a suitcase full of the S-X. It took all my will not to lock myself in my room and to gorge myself full of the stuff. But I had a mission".

Jean's expression was slowly changing. Her phrases, her tone of voice, were those of a younger girl now, a completely different person. She smiled as if she was recalling fond memories and for the first time she brought her hands to her breasts, touching them softly. "I started mixing the S-X with mom's dishes. Then I seduced my family. I took my brother's virginity on the very first night, he was all too eager to fuck me or anything that moved, but it took me more than one week before I was able to convince dad to put his cock in my pussy. His attempts to resist the temptation brought him on the verge of madness and maybe beyond. I hated seeing him like this so I had to help him fuck me".

Jean closed her eyes as one hand slid down between her legs, only to meet the cold vibranium of her chastity device. She gave a frustrated moan but continued speaking. "Mom refused me until I asked my brother to fuck me in the ass in front of her. As she watched, I spread the drug on my pussy, then spread my legs in front of her. She crawled to me like a kitten and cried as she licked me clean. I came with her mouth on my pussy, and my brother's cock pumping my ass full of cum. Mom gave up resisting after that, but she still prefers to watch than to join us, and then she just eats the mix of cum and S-X from my cunt when we are finished, while dad fucks her. I guess that's her imprinting".

By the time she was finished recounting, Jean was squeezing and mauling her own breasts. She let out a loud gasp as the stimulation was sufficient to trigger a powerful orgasm, which left her shaking and panting in front of Dark Beast and Mister Sinister.

McCoy raised a hairy eyebrow and said, mockingly: "You really don't have many inhibitions anymore, do you". Jean Grey started laughing. A subdued, muted chuckle at first, which soon broke into a deranged laughter which managed to startle both Sinister and the Dark Beast.

"Do you really believe I could have any problem with mere words? After everything I've done? After all the depraved things you made me do?", Jean asked, a smile on her lips, her tired, darkened eyes lighting up with something that could be fury so much as passion.

She stepped towards her two captors. Sinister remained impassible, but McCoy couldn't help taking a step back. "You could not conquer my mind, so you took all these girls, all these people, and you broke *theirs*. They never had a chance to resist you, not without training, powers, and yet they all put up some fight, only to have their souls crushed". Jean stepped closer to McCoy, her naked breast heaving in the aftermath of her orgasm and in the passion of the moment. "How many girls, women, lives did you take? How many of these scenes could you show on your monitor?"

It was the Dark Beast who replied, defiantly: "Sixty-four. If you don't count the twenty-three who died of heart attacks and other complications during the process".

Jean nodded. She was now just a step away from the Dark Beast, and she raised her hand to softly touch his hairy chest. She stepped even closer, leaning against him, her breasts brushing against his body. The question that came next was barely a whisper in McCoy's ear: "And how long have you kept each one of those girls here, in... training?"

The Dark Beast grabbed Jean by her hips and pulled her back, uncomfortable. "Between ten to fourteen months. One year, on average".

Jean placed her own hands on Beast's paws, which still rested on her hips. "So you took all these girls' memories - girls chosen because they had the same age and shared some features with my past self, be it their aspect, or family, or inclinations - you took all of their memories, the memories you created, with the most perverted acts you could think of, the most terrible betrayals you've forced them to commit, and you poured them right in my past self's mind".

Jean's hands moved the Dark Beast paws upward, so that his stumpy fingers slid on her naked sides, then pushed them together on top of her chest, so that they rested on her breasts. "Oh, you did not subject your victims to the training because you enjoyed it. At least, not only for that reason. You had a program, didn't you? Each one of the girls was taught something that _I_ needed to learn: submission and dominance, betrayal, surrender, pleasure and need and lust and so much more. But you knew my mind would eventually reject the memories. I was still too strong. This is why ONE Jean was not enough. You had to filter the memories through my own, so that they would become mine".

Mister Sinister stepped in, grabbing Jean's wrists and pulling her forcibly away from the Dark Beast. "Enough, Miss Grey". But she turned to him and continued: "I was 20 years old at the time. You flooded my mind with 64 years worth of pleasure, lust, addiction, betrayal, despair, need, training, obedience, and every possible fetish and kink on earth. Three times my entire life so far. I drowned in those memories, my own past became a minoritary residue, a wreck in a wider sea of total depravation. I could not even tell who I was anymore".

She stared right into his eyes: "Then you took it all away, and now you gave all of it back to me", then turned to Dark Beast. "So yes, McCoy, I do not have many inhibitions anymore. I would recount you every detail of every cock that I remember fucking, every pussy I've sucked, every person I loved that I've betrayed. And while I despise you more than words could tell, while I've been trained to hate you as much as to fear you and love you, I'd do anything to be free of this belt and feel your cocks inside me".

She released a deep sigh before she added: "Every minute I spend without the S-X is an eternity of torture. And every second I spend without a cock inside me, feels as if my every cell were empty and dying to be filled"

Mister Sinister did not let Jean Grey go. She was between him and McCoy. Her body seemed to radiate heat between the two villains. Nathaniel Essex gave her a stern look. "And yet you do not beg. You do not even ask for us to... satisfy your need. Maybe you are not as _broken_ as you want us to believe".

Jean laughed, a loud, humorless laugh. "That's because I know you won't _fuck_ me. Not yet. I have already lived this situation, and now I remember - I know what needs to happen. And this is why I'm helping you break my past self".

Jean closed her eyes and opened her mouth. "Ah. Yes. YES. Aaaah. I can't... nnnhh". A low growl rose from her throat, turning in orgasmic pants and moans. A subtle whirr was followed by a splashing sound as the redhead doubled over in screaming pleasure. "Nnnnh. Nnnnnaaah".

McCoy and Sinister jumped back in surprise as a stream of piss splashed at their feet. The tiniest hole had slid open in the vibranium belt to allow the X-Woman to relieve herself, covered by a pneumatic valve which prevented any form of friction or insertion. As she kept pissing on the floor, in front of the startled dark scientists, Jean's screams rose to fill the air in a growing climax.

"Aaaah! AAAAH! YES!"

Jean fell on her knees, collapsing in the very pool of piss that was forming at her feet, shaking and crying in a powerful orgasm, followed by several smaller ones as the pale yellow stream turned into a trickle.

Sinister and Dark Beast watched speechless at the debasement of Jean Grey. Only when the tiny hole closed shut again, signalling a completely empty bladder, did the orgasms subside. Jean was on all fours, forehead pressed against the floor, hair wet and sticky, fists clenched, still shaking and panting heavily. After a few seconds she slowly rose her head and looked at her two tormentors. She smiled, dark rings under her eyes, sweat dripping down her forehead. "This... nnnh.... this is the only feeling that the belt allows... the closest thing to a stimulation... and if pissing myself is enough to make me cum harder than Scott ever did, I can only imagine what being fucked will make to my mind and body in this state... This is... different... nnngh... unlike anything you've done to those other girls... the sum of their memories and the constant drug edging is changing me... and now... you have no idea what you... oh, God, I'm coming... again...nnnhhhhaAAAAH".

As Jean bucked her hips on the floor in a desperate, frictionless orgasm, McCoy and Sinister looked at each other until the genetist ordered: "We will proceed with the plan. Get everyhting ready for the next phase". The Dark Beast hesitated: "Are you sure about this, Essex?".

Sinister's fist slammed the console, hard, in a fit of rage: "Enough of your fears and scruples, McCoy! The process is working perfectly. The results are well beyond our expectations. We just need to lock them in".

McCoy opened his mouth, then decided against speaking. He turned away and went to fetch the mutant who would seal Jean's fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is getting dark! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward for any feedback)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two versions of Jean Grey - the present one, and the younger one from the past - have been abducted by Mister Sinister and the Dark Beast. The evil scientists have joined forces to create a new drug - the S-X - which has devastating effects on the users' bodies and minds, fostering an unsatiable addiction and pushing one's organism beyond the boundaries of human pleasure, with soul shattering effects.
> 
> Even this would not be enough to break the powerful will of the founding X-Woman. But the evil genetist has one more ace up his sleeve: Maxime and Manon, the twin mutants previously enslaved by mutant hunter Achab. Their power allows them to transfer years of memories and training from one mind to another, and in the past has proven sufficiently strong to turn strong-willed mutants into Hounds in mere seconds.
> 
> The girl Manon has been used to funnell a mysterious infusion of memories into the present-days Jean Grey, apparently convincing her that every resistance is futile. Now it's the turn of the boy Maxime to play his role in Sinister's nefarious scheme....

The dark, twisted version of Hank McCoy from Apocalypse's reality lost much of his composure as soon as he left the meeting. His cock was throbbing hard in his shorts, and he could only thank the long coat that had kept his reaction hidden from Nathaniel's Essex prying eyes. But he was certain that Jean Grey knew all too well the effect she had on him.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_ , he thought as he rushed to his lab and closed the door behind him. Even considering the proved efficacy of Manon's powers in converting powerful mutants intto slaves, as shown during the recent assault by Achab to the mutants strongholds before the foundation of Krakoa, the experiments on Jean Grey had surpassed all expectations. The Dark Beast was at the same time excited and worried by the developments, by the utter lack of humanity in Jean's voice as she recounted her implanted memories.

But that was not the immediate reason for McCoy's impeding rush of panic. His naked, hairy feet, similar to monkey's paws, felt wet and sticky. They were splashed with Jean's grey piss during her improptu show.

The Dark Beast rolled the coat's sleeve up his arm and plunged a needle into the greyish fur that covered his arm. The needle was connected to a cable that fed live data directly into the diagnostic systems of the lab's advanced computer.

The scientist's eyes scanned frantically the results of the exams. His cock was still hard in his pants - his erection lasting much longer than it would be justified under the circumstances. "Fuck", he exclaimed loudly. The X-Woman's fluids were saturated with the active principle of the S-X. At such high levels, even a sub-optimal transmission such as the one that occurred had been enough to expose Beast to the drug. Only his thick layers of fur had partially protected him from taking the equivalent of a full dose.

With trembling hands, the Dark Beast injected himself with a cocktail of dopamine suppressant and tranquilizers. Hopefully he had calibrated the dose well enough to allow him to calm down and wait for the effects of the S-X to pass, without being completely knocked out by the narcotics.

His cock was still hard and leaking precum in his pants. He knew he had to avoid climaxing at all costs, or else no drug would be able to save him from the dramatic, mind-altering full impact of the S-X.

The loudspeaker buzzed to life as Claudine Essex reached out to the Beast. "McCoy. We are waiting. Did you get the boy?".

Beast grunted, feeling suddenly dizzy. He leaned against the counter and said: "Yes. I mean, not yet. Doing the final checks. I'll be with you in a few minutes".

The loudspeaker buzzed as the silence from the other side protracted for a few seconds. Then Claudine replied: "Fine", and cut the communication short. McCoy sighed in relief and stood up.

\---

Standing short, thin and minute, Maxime would have looked much younger than his age, if it weren't for his white skin, white hair and dark sclera which made him look like a prematurely aged boy. He was Manon's twin brother, and shared her own mind-manipulation powers. He was still wearing his black and gold X-Man uniform, as well as a pair of energy manacles around his wrists, but no inhibitor collar.

Maxime stood in a vast storage room full of hospital beds, each occupied by a sedated, unconscious girl. Row after row of beds, bleeping monitors, and sleeping girls. They were all in their 20s and shared a similar build and red hair, generating the uncanny illusion of a room full of resting androids or dolls built from the same mold. Only the medical monitors who silently showed the vital signs of each girl suggested that they were, in fact, living beings.

"I will never help you", Maxime proclaimed, defiantly. He was locked in the room, alone with the girls, but he knew someone was watching and listening to him.

And indeed the Dark Beast, Nathaniel and Claudine Essex and Jean Grey were watching him via a live feed on a huge screen in another room. Mr and Mrs Sinister had their eyes focused on the screen. Jean Grey stood several steps back, her powers and her strength restrained by the energy bracelets and by the inhibitor collar. She looked beyond exhausted, eyes glassy and feverish, her body occasionally shivering, on the edge of collapse. McCoy could only thank his good luck that the other three were too distracted to note the way he clutched his lab coat close in front of him, to hide his unwavering erection.

Claudine pressed a button on the console and spoke. "If you don't do what we ask of you, we will not kill you. We will not even lay a finger on you. But we will harm your sister".

At those words, Maxime winced. He opened his mouth, hesitated, and finally replied: "She wouldn't want me to use my powers like... like that. Not anymore. Not after what we have gone through as Achab's slaves. Do what you will, but I. Won't. Help. You".

"I", croaked Jean. "I will help you, Sinister. I will talk to the boy. At one condition".

Claudine turned around slowly, arching an eyebrow, looking amused. "Oh, at last I recognize you. The famous Jean Grey. Clutching to the last residues of your famous pride".

"State your condition", added Nathaniel.

Jean Grey breathed in deeply, as if mustering her strenght: "I will convince Maxime - she explained - so that you won't be forced to hurt Manon. But he will have to use his powers to mind-wipe the girls, as you did... as you will do... to my younger self. And then you will release them, unharmed".

"Always the hero", said Nathaniel, without turning, while Claudine smiled wickedly. "Very well. These humans are of no further use to us, while it would be a pity to further damage a precious asset like Manon".

The words sounded distant, irrelevant to McCoy. All he could do was force himself to grab a counter, hold tight to it, and avoid jumping on Jean and vent his lust on her body. Thankfully, the cocktail of tranquilizers was sorting its effect - it could not counter the S-X properties, but at least it was making him too weak and dizzy to act on the artificial lust.

A part of the scientist's mind wondered: if this was the side-effect from a residual dose of the drug, how could Jean even be able to talk and reason with so much drug running through her body, and with multiple lifetimes worth of sex-filled memories implanted deeply in her mind. _Her will is harder than adamantium_ , McCoy thought. _What we have done to her is like melting the metal in a furnace and reshape it to our will. Once we allow it to cool down and harden again, it will make for an insurpassable weapon. I hope she won't cut us all down._

\---

Maxime was standing in the room, arms crossed on his chest. He was scared as hell, but he was determined not to show it. He did not understand what was going on - he thought Sinister was an ally of Xavier in the project to rebuild a mutant nation in Krakoa. Now the genetist had betrayed them and was using his twin sister, Manon, as a hostage to try and force Maxime to use his powers on the poor girls sleeping sedated in the room.

Maxime knew well enough the purpose of this room. These girls had been trained to do something, and now he was supposed to transfer their training to someone else's mind. This is how Achab had shaped the mutant hunters known as Hounds - by overwriting their personality with that of a Hound. In this way, a process that usually took years of brainwashing and mind alterations became a matter of mere seconds, provided you had access to a fully trained hound.

Maxime had mindlessly served Achab until the X-Men had rescued him. Sinister could menace him all he wanted, and even hurt or kill Manon, but he would never betray his new allies - his new friends. That's what Manon would have wanted. So he braced and readied himself for the tortures to come.

His eyes widened in surprise as the locked doors slid open and a familiar figure stepped in the room.

It was Jean Grey. Her mere presence filled Maxime with confidence and hope. She looked tired, clearly abused somehow by Sinister, and yet she stood tall and proud. Maxime ran to her and hugged her. "Jean! Thank...". His words died in his mouth as he sensed the strangeness in her reaction.

She shivered as the thin, short boy hugged her, his face on her shoulder. Something that sounded like a soft moan escaped her lips. Jean stood still, not returning the embrace, and Maxime was suddenly aware of the heat that radiated from her skin. The musky scent of her body.

He took a step back, reluctant, and stared at her. Jean was wearing her uniform, an inhibitor collar around her neck, and a weird-looking metal belt that encompassed her crotch.

She was staring ahead as if Maxime was not even in the room, her eyes glassy, her lips slightly parted. Pearls of sweat on her forehead.

"Jean. Are you ok?"

She lowered her gaze to him and smiled.

"Yes. Yes, Maxime, I'm fine".

"When... how did Sinister capture you? Are the other X-Men prisoners here, too? Will they save us?", the kid asked.

Jean embraced Maxime and held him in a motherly hug. She was taller than him, his head barely reaching her shoulder.

The young mutant felt strangely uneasy as the tall redhead hugged him. He could smell, again, her body odor, a strong yet pleasant scent, as well as the firm, strong muscles under her soft skin.

Maxime resisted the instinct to shrink away as she leant forward, her warm breath on his neck, and whispered in his ear: "I have a plan. Do as I instruct you".

She lingered for a second too long, then she let Maxime go. His uneasiness was replaced by excitement, as he thought _Of course Jean has a plan._

"They have my sister", he rushed to tell her, in case Jean didn't know. They needed to save her as well.

Jean nodded, then said loud and clear: "Sinsiter has kidnapped these girls and... forced them... to do unspeakable things. Even if they make it out of here alive, their lives will be ruined forever". She remained silent, waiting for Maxime to understand the implication of her words.

"What... what do you want me to do?", the boy asked.

"I need you to use your powers to clear their minds. Take all their memories of the past year inside of you. Can you do it?", Jean asked, softly.

Maxime shied away, took a few steps back. He stared at the floor as he replied: "I... I could do it. That's one of the things I can do. Clean their memories. Yes. But...".

He hesitated.

"But?"

"But my powers... are a conduit. A... I don't know, a funnel. All this stuff, all the memories and feelings and, and, training or whatever it is they've done to these girls, it can't just stay inside me. It needs to be passed on to someone else".

Maxime crossed his arms tightly in front of his body, shifting his weight from one leg to another nervously, before continuing: "Also, their memories... it will be difficult to contain them. Outside of my mind, I mean. They could... leak. When I was with, with Achab, I was not myself. Taking all that training inside ourselves had turned me and Manon in Hounds, or something similar to Hounds".

The boy shivered. His eyes were large and lucid with suppressed tears. _I don't want to do this_ , he thought. But he would not let down Jean.

Jean put a hand on Maxime's shoulder and stared him right in the eyes. The boy wondered at how wide and bright Jean's green eyes looked. "This is the only way, Maxime. I would never ask such sacrifice of you, if it weren't the only way to save all these girls", Jean said, as her fingers exerted a soft pressure on Maxime's shoulder.

The boy stood still, then nodded. He turned to the dozens and dozens of beds in the wide storage room. "They all look like you...", he whispered. Jean didn't hear his words, or chose not to reply.

\---

Maxime took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes, loosened his shoulders. Then took a step forward to the first bed.

He stood beside the sedated girl and placed his fingers on both her temples. Maxime frowned in concentration, and the medical monitor showed a sudden spike in her otherwise slow and steady heartbeat. The girl on the bed shaked, her pupils moving visibly faster and faster behind her closed eyelids. After a few seconds, however, she relaxed and Maxime let go.

He turned towards Jean. "It's done". The X-Woman nodded, and the boy moved to the next bed - another girl, another mind.

After ten beds, Maxime's thin frame was shaking. He was sweating and frowning in deep concentration, mechanically moving from bed to bed to do his duty.

After fifteen, he turned to ask: "What... what did they do to these girls? I'm catching glimpses... Flashes. Oh God, Jean, do you know what they did to the girls?"

Jean didn't speak. She just nodded, as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. "You must go on, Maxime".

The boy exhaled, then reprised his job.

\---

After thirty more girls, Maxime faltered in his steps. He was pale, his grey skin turned almost white, lips tight and purple. Jean accosted him, but he raised a hand as if to protect himself from her.

"Don't... don't. Stay back. The memories... are leaking. I need to focus. Oh God, Jean, if only... if only I could explain what happened to these girls...", he then went silent. He feared that every word would open the way to a flood of memories that menaced to drown his own mind. He fought the urge to vomit. But he was also fighting the creeping ghosts of alien feelings. Skin against skin. A warm wetness. A taste of flesh and sweet fluids. Something inside her/him giving way to welcome a foreign body.

And, above all, a desire for more. The aftertaste of an addiction. A hunger.

He breathed in and out. He would not disappoint Jean, even if that meant losing himself. "I can save them. I can save them all", he whispered to himself. As he stepped to the next row of girls, his vision doubled, images from other lives juxtaposing with reality. Naked bodies. Sexual acts. Hard members and gaping holes. It took him a while to become aware of his own erection, to realize that it was not a foreign memory, as he moved to the next sleeping girl and took her angelic face between his fingers, syphoning sick memories out of her mind and taking them inside himself.

\---

Maxime took a step forward and his reality faltered. His body was not his own. He was a 23 year old girl who was pacing a sterile room waiting for the next dose of the drug she craved.

He took another step. He was a mindless recipient for pleasure, blindfolded and bound.

Another. He was a goddess whose sole purpose in life was to break new slaves.

He reached another girl. In his mind, that girl was his sister, begging him/her to lick her pussy.

He placed his fingers on that girl's forehead. A flash of them two grinding together their pelvises as a milky substance was poured over their sexes.

His cock was hard, squashed inside his tight X-Men suit. He didn't have a cock, but a wet hole begging to be fucked.

He moaned as more memories poured inside his mind, leaking now like an open faucet from the artificial basin he had built inside his mind to protect himself, drowning his reality in visions and perceptions from the past.

\---

Yet he persevered. Mind clouded, vision doubled with echoes from the past - as real as anything else that was in the room - he stumbled forward, bed after bed, girl after girl, pushed by something buried and protected inside himself that told him what he needed to do.

Until he couldn't anymore. He didn't know who, where or when he/she was anymore. He stood in front of a sleeping girl, looking down at her face, but his stare was distant. His mouth hung open, drooling, his body vacant as his mind now inhabited a nest of foreign memories.

Someone was behind him. Delicate but firm hands took hold of his own and guided them to the girl's head. _Two white skinned hands handling her a vial of the drug she longed for._

His fingers rested powerless on the girl's forehead. "You have done well. You are almost done. Just a few more", a voice whispered in his ear. The hands left him there and reached for his hips. _A pair of hands ripping off her pants, hungry, furious, impatient to touch her ass, her crotch._

Someone tugged down his pants. Something hard and warm poked out, twitching, exposed to the air. It felt wrong. Alien. That was not his/her body. _Pants down, exposing a wet pussy. She had never been so wet, so horny, so needy._

"I...", he croaked, unsure what to say, or even who he was talking to.

"Shhh", the soft voice whispered. "You need release. To let something out, so you can take some more inside of you". _"Put it inside me!", her voice begging, as something hard poked her from behind, made its way inside her._

Two delicate fingers took hold of the hard thing that stood erect from his crotch. Gently, they peeled the uncut skin from the tip. _Her hands holding a long hard cock, stroking it to erection_.

A cascade of red hair behind his shoulders. _My red hair, covered in cum_. He fought against the wall of memories to take a hold on the present. "J-Jean?"

Lips on his neck, kissing him. Hands around his waist, reaching his cock from behind.

She held his thin, uncut cock between two fingertips, then softly stroke it up and down.

"Ah, God, Jean, what is happening?"

"Now, Maxime. Take her mind as you cum", she said, sultry, then bit softly the skin of his neck.

It was too much. He held on tightly to the sedated girl's head. A streak of semen shot from his cock, splashing on the sleeping redhead's face. The sight triggered another explosion of cum. Jean held his cock steady with just the tip of her index finger and thumb, and the white thick semen splashed against the girl's chin, her neck, the bed's cover. Maxime's powers activated amidst spasms of pleasure, like an uncontrollable reflex, and the girl's mind poured inside his own as he came, defensless against the assault of memories, which mingled and mixed with his own, unobstructed, without meeting any bulwark.

\---

Maxime woke up with a start. Hundreds of similar occasions crossed his mind, when he woke up in unfamiliar rooms, after passing out in pleasure, or lust, or whithdrawal, or exhaustion. His body felt foreign; male, grey skinned and short haired where he remembered being a fair girl with freckles and red hair.

His cock was soft and wet between his legs, and a flash of a cumshot streaking across a sleeping girl's face came to his mind, jerking him back to the now and there. He looked around frantically, searching for the sleeping girl to understand if it was just a fake memory or something that happened, but his situation had changed altogether.

He was now sitting on the floor in a much smaller room, dominated by an ominous looking gynaecological bed. Jean was there as well, but she showing him his back, intent on talking to another familiar looking redhaired girl.

"Jean?", he called, and his own voice felt foreign as well. He had to fight to stay in the now, not to lose himself to decades of years of implanted memories.

He could not think it possible, but his heart sank to new depths of despair when Jean turned to answer his call, and he realized that the other girl in the room was, too, Jean Grey. A younger, bound Jean Grey, shackled to the wall, wearing an inhibitor collar and a metal belt and nothing else.

\---

Claudine Essex eyed the Dark Beast suspiciously. "Are you listening to me, McCoy?"

The Dark Beast grunted, still pretending to be busy with some lab results, while in truth he was using all his energies to avoid fainting over the console. Only his beastly stamina allowed him to muffle a response. "I'm listening, Sinister. But I'm busy. What shall we do with the girls?"

Claudine ran a finger on a console. "Free them".

"What?"

"You heard me. Free them. Return them to their families. Their minds have been wiped out clean by Maxime. And sooner or later their presence here would become a liability".

The Dark Beast was struggling to get his thoughs straight. His hard cock was straining painfully in his pants. All he wanted to do was give in to instinct, turn around, and fuck the brains out of Claudine Essex. Instead, he replied: "Why not just get rid of them?"

"There are several street-level superheroes investigating the case of the missing redheads. Devil. Jessica Jones. Even Spider-Man. You know how annoying they can be. It is... highly improbable they ever find us here, but I've learnt not to underestimate their stubborness. Once the girls are released, they may relent".

"Don't you worry that they may get some readings from the girls? With scientific or mystical means"

"That's exactly what I expect. I must admit that our ally does not share my concerns. But at my insistence he assured me he will implant some false traces on the girls. This will throw the heroes off our scents until the plan is well in motion".

The Dark Beast remained silent for a while as he spyed in a microscope. "There have been casualties during the training. And one more girl died while Maxime was cleaning her mind".

Claudine smiled. "Well, that's acceptable. Just cremate the remains as you did with the others".

Claudine turned to leave, then stopped on her tracks and added: "Oh, and you will have to incinerate the Sinister clones as well".

This was enough to give the Dark Beast pause. Claudine added, as she walked out the room: "They have been contaminated by the S-X. We can't allow them back in the flow of our prime consciousness".

The Dark Beast did not reply.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope you enjoyed my first venture in the world of fanfic. Any feedback is more than appreciated)


End file.
